Jewel of the Aisle
"Jewel of the Aisle" is a Season 3 episode. It aired to September 27, 2000. Plot A nameless, clusmy crook robs a jewelry store in Townsville, only to be persued by The Powerpuff Girls. They chase him to the roof of a factory that packages a cereal called Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets. The Girls lose track of him. He then nearly escapes, but the Girls get back on his trail. After another short chase, he falls through a skylight and the jewel he stole falls into a cereal box. After losing it in the factory, he follows the delivery truck to Malph's. He goes through every box in the store except one, which he concludes must contain the jewel. But before he reaches it, Professor Utonium grabs it. Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets happens to be the Girls' favorite cereal. Not knowing the professor or his relationship to the Girls, he follows him to their house. Upon realizing who lives there, he tries to come up with a plan to get to the jewel without being recognized. After seeing the Girls watching a Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets advertisement, he decides to dress as the cereal's mascot. But it isn't as easy as he thought. The Girls insist that he attempt to trick them, just like in the commercials. He tries many disguises: Lucky Captain Rabbit King's "twin brother" which [[Buttercup] denounces as "weak"], a "grandma baby-sitter," Mr. Phan - their gardener, a monster attacking Townsville, and eventually Santa Claus. While all of these plans fail, the last one proves to be the worst as the crook tries to climb a lot of trash cans in order to go down the chimney. A vicious squirrel attacks him after he get off one a helicopter. Afterwards, the crook uses another helicopter and dives into the chimney. He struggles with all his might, but it's no use. He's trapped in the chimney! So he cries hopelessly until the emergency workers come to get him out. After they get him out, he reveals himself as "Lucky Captain Rabbit King" and cries that all he wanted was the cereal. Bubbles sympathetically gives it to him and he completely blowing his cover when he removes the Lucky Captain Rabbit King mask and starts eating the cereal until he gets to the jewel. The girls beat him up and recover the jewel, and the police take him to jail. So once again, the day is saved, thanks to green Buttercups, blue Bubbles and pink Blossoms - the Powerpuff Girls. (Part of this delicious, nutritious breakfast.) Quotes :girls have beaten up the crook, recovered the jewel and sent the crook into a police car driving him to prison :Blossom: Stupid, unlucky captured robber dude. Jail is for you. Trivia *The name and design of Lucky Captain Rabbit King was a composite of Lucky the Leprechaun (Lucky Charms), Cap'n Crunch, the Trix rabbit, and King Vitamin (emulating two General Mills mascots and two Quaker mascots). *The Lucky Captain Rabbit King commercials, however, only emulated the format of the Trix commercials. *Like the Trix Rabbit, Lucky Captain Rabbit King disguises himself to attempt to get the cereal and is uncovered, usually, but not always, denied the cereal Trix Rabbit was allowed to have Trix once. *The line "Ridiculous Lucky Captain Rabbit King, Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets are for the youth!" is a parody of "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!." *The company Generally Food Cereal is a reference to General Mills. *The show that the Girls were watching before the commercial, Mech-Animals, is a reference to the Transformers series Beast Wars and Beast Machines. *The word "SHITTING" appears on the door. IMG_22012014_223050.png|Look at the doorsign, this is NOT photoshopped in any way Category:Episodes Category:Season 3